Reflections and Realizations
by ijedi
Summary: Oneshot. Continues from"Bride of Po". After a realization, Po argues with Shifu that he can both be the Dragon Warrior and marry; the two residents at the Jade Palace realize that they love each other after a brutal fight with Temutai.


After Po rescued Lu Shi's brother, the two looked at each other. "Lu Shi, I am sorry but I don't think I can marry you. I realized that I need to be the Dragon Warrior to stop villains like Junjie from disturbing peace" said the big panda as he looked at the goat girl.

"I understand Po. However, I was thinking that we might still be friends and hang out," suggested she

"All right but be careful of Tigress as that might make her jealous" spoke Po. True to his words, Tigress hit his hand and Po screamed. The two friends hugged and Lu Shi run away after her brother.

"Wow Tigress, you were jealous!" smirked Po. She hissed and showed him her claws. The two looked at each other before starting to walk back to the village.

"You do realize that no matter what happens you will always be the Dragon Warrior. Dragon Warrior is not the title you carry but it describes who you are. And you cannot take that away" spoke Tigress as they walked towards the village.

Po had an epiphany. He remembered his fight with Hundun, when the rhino defeated him in battle by claiming that he was the new Dragon Warrior. Po then also remembered how he understood that its not the title that makes him the Dragon Warrior but what he understood as doing right. "Awesome! Tigress, you are the best. Thanks. I now will run to tell this to Shifu and think about how in the future I will have a wedding." Screamed Po happily, as he run away from his friend. Tigress hissed and run after him.

As Po approached the village, he was very happy. He run towards the other Kung Fu warriors and easily lifted their trap, releasing them from it. "Thank you Po, now I suggest that we return to the palace and continue your training" Shifu suggested as he looked at the panda.

"Master Shifu, wait, you will not believe what I just realized" spoke Po quickly as he looked at his Master. "I can both be the Dragon Warrior and marry", he screamed happily.

"Po, as I told you earlier, the Dragon Warrior cannot be both" the small red panda protested.

"But you are wrong Master Shifu. As I understood from my fight with Hundun, it is not the title that makes me the Dragon Warrior but it is who I am and you cannot take that away. So I easily marry and always be the Dragon Warrior," he happily told to his Master

"But the rules! You are not allowed to marry and still be one" spoke Shifu in desperation.

"You are wrong Master. As Master Chou said earlier, sometimes one can break the rules in favor of doing what they think is right" he smiled cheekily and the Furious Five minus Tigress saw how their elder Master was out of words with his mouth open.

"Po actually beat Master Shifu in an argument!" exclaimed Monkey

"Who would have known" spoke Mantis. Po saw that Tigress finally arrived as she quickly approached the group.

"Po, be that as you say, we would all still need to worry about your future wife's safety, granted that you ever marry" spoke the red panda

"Not if she knows Kung Fu" spoke Po defensively

"Many people know some Kung Fu techniques but judging from your adventures, you would need someone who would be almost your equal. And please tell me just who can be that good, so that she can actually protect herself well enough from the likes of Hundun, Croc bandits, and many others?" spoke the old Master confidently.

"Am. Hm" Po did not know what to say as he looked at his friends.

"Any help here?" asked Po

"Sorry, no, figure out yourself if you can. It would be more amusing that away" spoke Monkey as he smiled.

"No idea sorry" suggested Viper and other nodded.

"Well you see panda: while you can easily marry theoretically, practically it would be very hard for you to find someone you would not need to rescue every time a villain arrives to the valley." Spoke Shifu. "Not, since we resolved this matter, I would like you all to continue your training"

Po looked at his friends once again, and then he realized something he knew all along as he looked at his friend Tigress. Po then dropped on the ground.

"Why is he acting that way?" laughed Monkey cheekily

"Don't know, why are you looking at me?" asked confused Tigress

"Furious Five! I came to defeat you after the Dragon Warrior humiliated me before" spoke loudly a large bull

"Temutai!" exclaimed Shifu

"That's me and now I will crush you!" Temutai screamed as he charged at the warriors. Normally, the combined force of the Five could defeat him but they were exhausted from the previous fight and could not defeat him.

"I see that you are tired. Good. When I heard that the Furious Five were exhausted, I knew that I could not pass my opportunity to crush you!" He quickly defeated everyone except Tigress and Shifu.

"Old man, it is time I for me to take over the Jade Palace and to make you my new servants!" he shouted. The bull fought with two remaining warriors. Temutai soon received reinforcements, who helped him to overpower his two opponents.

"Ha, finally even legendary Master Shifu will tremble between the power of Temutai, Warrior King of Qidan!" He tied the red panda and threw him towards others. He then grabbed the defeated Tigress.

"I was so surprised that a common associate of ours, some croc named Fang, told me that you are Dragon Warrior's girlfriend. It will make your suffering even more enjoyable after I defeat him as well" he laughed evilly

"I am not his girlfriend" screamed Tigress as she released herself from his arms and landed next to Po. The panda opened his eyes as he sat down.

"Cool, what did I miss?" asked Po innocently as he looked at his friends.

"Temutai, release my friends or face the wrath of awesomeness," Po told the bull as he positioned himself in the fighting stance. The two remaining warriors jumped in unison and hit Temutai, sending him a few meters away.

"You cannot defeat me that easily. I am Temutai!' spoke Temutai as he prepared to fight back.

"Tigress, do you remember the Thundering Wind Hammer?" asked Po, as he too was tired from the previous fight.

"Yes, but I do not know how to do it!" Exclaimed Tigress as she looked at an approaching bull minion. She successfully parried him and then knocked the bull out.

"Look at me and repeat" spoke Po quickly. The panda span quickly and then stopped, after which he pointed one of his arms at a few approaching bull minions. He released some green energy, which upon impact sent the three approaching minions away.

Tigress looked at his moves and tried to repeat the technique, but did not manage it correctly. Three bulls caught her but Tigress jumped and with her leg kicked then threw of them away from her. She saw how easily Po did this again, and then repeated the move. Her second attempt was successful and she released the same green energy, which hit another group of bulls, which sent them flying away.

While Tigress fought more Temutai minions, she saw that the warrior king caught Po and started squeezing him. "Say goodbye to Po" he taunted her.

Tigress first looked at Temutai and then Po. She then quickly processed what the head bull was trying to do and hissed angrily, it was clear that she went berserk. Tigress jumped, and with all her strength hit Temutai, which released Po from his hands. The two sparred before she got a hold of his finger. She then realized that she caught his finger between her two and that her pinky was upright.

"You wouldn't" Temutai spoke as he realized his predicament.

"You will never endanger my Po again," she screamed at him, quickly flexing her pinky. This action resulted in explosion, as the Tigress dropped on the ground from exhaustion.

When she opened her eyes, she was back at the palace with everyone present. "You all did well today my students. As a result you all can have the rest of the day off" smiled the old red panda.

"Tigress, what did you mean by my Po?" asked the panda his friend suspiciously. Everyone was surprised when Tigress grabbed the panda and hugged him.

"I thought it was obvious," she told her friend as she kissed Po.

As Master Shifu was leaving the company, he quietly spoke to Crane "I can sense that we will soon have another wedding. Please try to make it an even better than before. I will go to clear one of the rooms to make it a nursery" he spoke before quietly leaving the room.

"Shifu!" screamed Tigress

A/N: After watching "Bride of Po" I thought that Shifu had faulty logic and as a result this one-shot was born. As it is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic, sorry if anyone here is OOC.


End file.
